


riddle my heart

by lonvely



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack, M/M, i am sosososososorry this is literally a meme, i hate this, i put 0 effort, it's literally a joke, we were playing arkham asylum and this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonvely/pseuds/lonvely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>screw that guy. But also, screw that guy ;))))).</p>
            </blockquote>





	riddle my heart

**Author's Note:**

> why am i doing this? oh right, for the memes.  
> Here is a crack???ship??? thing i wrote for my friend after playing arkham asylum and spending literally hours trying to find all the Riddler Trophies.

Edward sighed, his eyes lazily scanning the monitor in front of him, having long lost hope for anything to happen. Maybe this time he overdid it, maybe it was way too hard for 'him, or maybe, he was bored of just chasing around the little question mark shaped trophies- no he could not afford to think that way, Batman would never do that, Batman always found his trophies, and always managed to make it look as if it was the easiest thing on earth -which for the record was not cause he was smarter than Edward but cause he made it easier for him-.

The sudden move in the monitor made him snap out of his thoughts, he stumbled to stand up straight on his chair realising how pointless was getting flustered, he could not see him-unlike Edward who had full view of everything from 7 different angles-. 

He watched carefuly, almost forgetting to breathe when Batman bend down to pick up the small trophy. He let out a a loud dreamy sigh his fingers fidgeting with excitement before he leaned down to speak against the microphone. "Good job Batman you've upgraded to elementary school level. " he said and snorted ,mentally patting himself at the back for his 'smart' remark. 

When he looked back at the screen ,Batman had already left much to his disappointment, he felt his stomach sink a bit as he leaned back and ran a hand through his hair , frustration evident in his face from his inability to have the masked vigilante for himself.

What he did not know was that Batman knew where the cameras were, knew he was being watched and most of all that the Riddler had already solved the riddle for how to get Batman's heart.


End file.
